Pinky St: Kira Kira Music Horror
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Everything is getting seriously horror in Rainbow City, much to dismay of Mario, Luigi and Elvira...so that means...YOU LOSE PLUMBER BOY!


**_Pinky St: Kira Kira Music Horror_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Wow. Holy crap. Never would I have ever thought that I would have a fanfic could be that vilolent, let alone one about Gaby/Pucchi. Or about Rainbow City is completely out of dismissed. Or about my Pinky St: fanfics in the first place. But hey, against all odds, I did it, and I'm proud. And since I have 16 fanfics to match up with this grand occassion, let's see if I can have fanfics the same as Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshizlla-Fan...Probably likely...because if you like Pinky St:, It's thanks to Yoshizilla-Fan's inspirations:

Probably

I'm

Naturally

Know

You

Some

Taunts

Reply

Even

Ever had

Trusted

**_..._**

OK, and one more thing, if you haven't already noticed, I support Pinky St:-Shipping . Don't like it? Then...why the hell not? It's really rare. Anyways, if you don't like how the story looks, don't ever read it. If you want it, then Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Gaby and Elvira belong to Dimple and HuneX. Everything else in this story belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Gaby, satisfied with becoming the queen of daytime dancing again, walked between all the towns of Rainbow City with Elvira and Kayla, receiving applauds and cheers. Just an ordinary day for Gaby. Gaby and her friends decided to visit Green Road Academy and Monique, the representative of Green Road Academy. Gaby and Monique have always had a difficult friendship but Gaby trusted Monique.

"Hello? We're making a visit!" Gaby called out to the school in her cheerful voice. Monique, however, didn't greet her which make Gaby a little nervous. But since Gaby was technically a student, she and her friends went into the school and started to look around. They checked the stage and then the classrooms. They found a classroom they had never noticed before.

"3-9?" Gaby said out loud to herself, confused. So, Gaby, Kayla and Elvira went in.

Suddenly, their eyes registered a horrible sight. Bodies, everywhere. On the desks. On the floor. On the front desk. Blood lined the walls. Curtains drawn, lights off. Tiny slits of light through the gaps between the curtains. Light from the corridor through the open door.

And also, in the top left corner of the room was Monique, who did nothing but somehow facing away from the door, sitting down, knees drawn to her chest, her head on her knees. Gaby, Elvira and Kayla were so horrified by the scene they couldn't do much but stare.

Elvira's stomach started to heave as she moaned weakly as she started to feel sick, noticing how bad and violent that the blood could be. "Ugh...what's the meaning of the whole room could be that gross?!" she groaned.

'So this is what happens when a girl loses control...' thought Gaby. The term Pinky was given to the residents of Rainbow City since they are all various types of human-looking monster.

Monique stood up, bringing Gaby, Kayla and Elvira back to reality.

"I've always hated your popularity. Sunny tried hard to keep my sane. But she wasn't here when I needed her most." Monique said in her soft voice. She turned to face the three girls. The front of her grey vest completely blood stained, a bloody hand print on her chest. Her white shirt also had blood splashes. Her checked blue skirt, her blue socks and her black shoes also had the same problem.

This scared Gaby, Kayla and Elvira even more. Elvira felt physically sick.

As Monique moved towards Gaby, Kayla and Elvira, the three girls screamed. The three girls screamed caused Monique to double over in pain. Gaby, Elvira and Kayla stopped screaming, realizing she was causing her 'friend' pain due to being a Siren.

"Sorry for the trouble!" Gaby shouted, as she, Kayla and Elvira all ran out of there.

After what felt like hours, the three girls stumbled into Girl's a Go-Go. Rachel was there, taking over Karen's job temporarily while Karen went about her daily life. The three girls all sighed in relief at something being normal after what happened.

"Hey girls, Karen is just organizing her pom-poms and her dolls house." Rachel said in greeting to said to the three girls. Gaby couldn't do much but smile at Rachel. Gaby, Elvira and Kayla went upstairs to find Karen in this lemon-coloured place.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi had the misfortune of turning on the game at this point. I saw the regular dancing of Elvira and Gaby, with them saying "Dimple" in each version.

"Hey Luigi, I could-a-use a good hand massage. You?" Mario asked him.

"Of course-a! Let's-a-go in." Luigi respond.

So Mario and Luigi both went out and selected my usual starting town, Lemon Park. At first, nothing seemed different. They tried to skip the intro but it wouldn't let them, as usual. That is when I noticed how weird this was getting. Here was the intro for Lemon Park:

_Lemon Park..._

_An area in Rainbow City that is popular with girls who are weak. Also popular with weak girls._

_Mario and Luigi are safest here._

"Is this some sort of joke?! Princess, did you buy a Kira Kira Music Hour game and hack it?!" Toad shouted downstairs to no response. Of course, Princess Peach and Daisy were out shopping...

Back at Rainbow City, Mario and Luigi continued out of sheer curiosity. They knew this game didn't fit the standard criteria for a Creepypasta game as I've had this game for years. They know that I've played it so many times. Is it because I angered the Rainbow City queen, Tamae, by hating her so much? I read what Yoshizilla-Fan had to let Mario and Luigi to say.

"Wow! So this is Lemon Park-a!" Mario exclaimed. "We want to go to a bunch of stores, and find lots of safe places! I wonder what kind of girls hide here... Easiest way to find out is to just go!"

"Yeah! Let's-a go!" Luigi responded.

This creeped me out as Mario and Luigi's actions were more like Elvira's than Gaby's and what she said was definitely NOT for what was considered to be a kids' game. And the background... The sky was black, the area had blood splatters all over and the area didn't seem as bright as normal. Instead of taking me out to the usual Lemon Park menu afterwards but Mario and Luigi turned around and started walking towards Girl's a Go-Go.

It was like watching a Cosmic Break robot walk somewhere. I was screaming at my 3DS for her to stop but she kept going. Mario and Luigi both went inside Girl's a Go-Go and...

Mario and Luigi both breathed a sigh of relief as the place appeared normal inside. Well, except for the first person they spoke to was Rachel. Here is the conversation:

Rachel: "I am so relieved you chose here to come first, guys."

Mario: "I always do. It's my pattern."

Rachel: "Yes, because this place is easiest to beat apart from Orange St., correct?"

Luigi: "Yeah."

Rachel: "I'm afraid many of the Pinkies have become violent. Some of the Lemon Park girls were murdered but not many. I believe Lemon Park may be the last fully safe area in Rainbow City."

Mario: "Violent? Why?"

Rachel: "We don't know. We're trying to figure it out. Yoshiko upgraded the game so you can now walk wherever you want, GLaDOS."

Luigi: "Game? What game?"

Rachel: "If there is a God, a Goddess or a Watcher watching us, they'll know."

Mario: "You believe in that stuff?"

Rachel: "No. But Yoshiko told me to say it."

Luigi: "She needs to get her head out of the RPGs..."

It then cut to Rachel standing in front of Mario and Luigi and they was in the position of a Cosmic Break robot when still. By now, I was wondering how this could be a kid's game.

I decided to use my D-pad to try walking, not being a fan of the joystick. Mario and Luigi walked wherever I told them to walk. I decided to leave the madhouse and discovered I was still walking like a Cosmic Break robot. I decided to touch the touch screen to see what it would do and discovered it moved the camera. So I walked and moved the camera accordingly.

I soon got to my favourite town, Indigo Town. I decided to try the door to Rocking Bell. I was surprised to discover it was open. But I was met with a grim sight. Michelle and some unknown girls were laying bloody over the floor, blood all over Rocking Bell.

I saw Elvira punch a hole clean through one girl's chest and I saw Aria Meloetta, rubbing a disembodied head with sweet, vanilla icing, look at Elvira with glowing grey eyes. I was so horrified I could only stand there.

Mario and Luigi: "Oh, we are so busted..."

I would've normally smiled at Mario and Luigi's accurate but humorous observation. But I couldn't, not today. Mario and Luigi's voices attracted Meloetta's attention. Meloetta dropped the head and floated over to Mario and Luigi. The last thing I saw was Meloetta getting ready to rip Mario and Luigi's heads off, a zoom in on their faces terrified, and then the screens went black.

I heard a high-pitched, desperate, scared scream, like it was Monique screaming. But I knew it was Mario and Luigi. I knew it was because I used Moe's face and voice for Mario and Luigi. It then cut back to the happy, cheery title screen.

I sat there for a few minutes, frozen in fear. I decided to press continue. The first thing was Morality sitting on Angela's roof, the camera looking at her from the front.

* * *

Elvira woke up as she screamed loudly in terror, as Gaby and Kayla suddenly jumped out of bed as they ran towards Elvira, who was sobbing loudly because of the bad dream she was having.

"Elvira! I heard you screaming! Are you OK?!" Gaby hollered.

Elvira said nothing. She was still sobbing because of the bad dream she just had moments ago.

"What's wrong, Elvira?" Kayla asked.

Elvira stopped crying and looked up at Gaby and Elvira. She screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as she jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom, sitting on the corner of the bathroom, Elvira sat on the floor, facing the wall, sitting down, knees drawn to her chest, head on her knees.

"Leave me alone!" Elvira cried as she was sobbing.

"Buck up, Elvira!" Gaby said. "It's only us!"

Elvira stopped sobbing and looked at Gaby and Kayla. "Gaby? Kayla? Is it really you two?"

"You just had a bad dream, that's all." Kayla responded.

Elvira sighed in relief. "I'm glad the city is back to normal, I died in that one. Seems I lost all progress. Did I make any? Oh well, new slate and all."

Then it went to the normal intro, the normal room, the normal way of walking and finally, the normal residents.

I do wonder what happened to Mario and Luigi but I know one thing; I'll never look at Pinkies in the same way ever again now I know what they're like.

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Kira Kira Music Horror. How unfitting. That will work quite nice. Thanks to you Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshizilla-Fan, and everybody else for thank inspired me this to creat this as my story. If it weren't for all your support, I wouldn't have been able to make this story. Thank you all so much. Goodnight everybody!


End file.
